Algo Chamado Amor
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: O que acontece quando um dos gemeos deixa se levar por seu interior. DARK LEMON


**ALGO CHAMADO AMOR**

"**Eu o traí sim, mas saiba que eu te amo ainda, por isso não vou deixar você ficar com ele, além disso, eu não vou deixar que aquele maldito fique impune, vou matá-lo agora mesmo e se tentar me impedir, eu mato aquele outro também."**

Ouvi a voz parecida com a minha ressoar por todo o quarto, algo me disse para impedi-lo, se tentasse fazer o que planejava, quem acabaria morto seria ele.

"Espere... você não conseguirá fazer isso..." Minha voz saiu baixa, tinha medo de que ele tentasse algo, mas tinha ainda muita raiva por o que ele havia feito.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza sobre isso? Eu mudei... e meu cosmo também" A simples menção dessas palavras me gelou a alma e num movimento preciso, segurei o braço esquerdo de meu irmão.

"Você não irá ate lá...." Disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos, porque toquei nesse assunto...? "Não me importo com sua traição...mas não permitirei que interfira no romance daqueles dois."

"Interferir?!Como se você já não houvesse feito tal ato... não tente me enganar, eu vi você e aquário juntos..eu sei...eu sinto que você o ama!" O ódio e o ciúme me foram bem sentido nas palavras de meu irmão gêmeo.

Num ato impensável, o prendi na parede...e não era mas eu a controlar o ser chamado Saga, cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos.Mesmo não sendo eu a controlá-lo, podia ver e sentir o que esse outro 'eu' fazia e... gostaria de poder para-lo....

"Saga...você está me machucando..." Ouvi a voz de meu irmão, ele falava com dificuldade e tentava se soltar...um esforço em vão.

"_Isso é pouco com o que pretendo fazer depois..."_ A voz que saiu de meus lábios não me pertencia.Ela era mais grossa e passava uma vontade imensa de vingança. _"Você gostou de me trair com o jovem de escorpião... não é verdade? Gostou de possuir aquele belo corpo, sedutor e sexy... pois agora, você terá um belo troco." _O tapa estalou quando atingiu o rosto pálido de meu irmão e pude ver um fino filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto de seus lábios.

"Sa... ga..." Os olhos de Kanon me passaram medo e insegurança e senti que ele estava apavorado. Meu coração pareceu quebrar...

"_Está com medo Kanon...?" _A voz saiu cínica, não acreditei quando 'ele' fez essa pergunta.

Jogou Kanon na cama e montou sobre ele, percebi que ele estava mais surpreso... e senti pena de meu irmão mais novo.1

"Você não é meu irmão..."

"_He he...você acertou e errou... eu sou seu amado irmão...um irmão que você não conheceu,mas que irá conhecer agora."_ Se curvou e beijou os lábios de Kanon, mas não como eu o beijo... ele brincava com a língua de meu irmão de uma maneira agressiva e mordia com força os doces lábios rosados que já começavam a ganhar uma coloração vermelha. Quando esse beijo foi desfeito,novos machucados me foram visíveis nos lábios de Kanon.

Sem esperar uma reação qualquer,ele rasgou com força a camisa que meu irmão usava e o arranhou até chegar em seu sexo já rijo. O segurou com força por sob a calça e o apertou.Vi Kanon berrar e jogar a cabeça para trás, de seus olhos fechados escorriam algumas lágrimas.

"_Você gosta disso,não?"_ Perguntou sensualmente mordendo com gosto um dos mamilos de seu 'prisioneiro'.A resposta de meu irmão foi um novo grito.

Tirou com força a calça que Kanon vestia e junto dela sua cueca.Vi meu irmão sob meu corpo e tive vontade de abraçá-lo e reconforta-lo...mas não me era permitido tal coisa.Tinha vontade de berrar e de chorar,avisar meu amado que aquele não era eu e que fizesse de tudo para sair dali, mas minha voz não deixava meus lábios.

Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para mim também.Vendo alguém machucar o ser que mais protegia quando criança... e não podendo fazer nada! Mas o que mais torturava era saber que quem o machucava era eu mesmo....

"Saga...para..." A voz melosa de meu irmão parecia uma faca a me cortar o coração.

Várias lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto quando foi penetrado com uma única e seca estocada, 'ele' nem se deu ao trabalho de preparar meu irmão para tal ato... a resposta de Kanon foi um novo grito e mais lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava, também o estimulava massageando seu sexo.

Logo senti meu sêmen o invadir e o de Kanon molhar minhas mãos...mas não consegui sentir prazer no que fazia, afinal não era eu quem estava ali. Kanon desabou sobre o colchão, estava cansado e as lágrimas ainda não o haviam abandonado.

"_Já está assim? Nós nem começamos com a brincadeira..."_ Ele segurou a cintura de meu irmão e o fez com que ele se empinasse novamente. _"Você quer saber de uma coisa? Você é um puta de um gostoso..."_ Disse essas palavras mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Kanon logo em seguida.

Percorreu o corpo dele dando mordidas, chupões e lambidas em partes que sabiam que o estimulava, afinal quantas vezes eu também não fiz o mesmo? Mas sempre com carinho...e com algo chamado amor acontecendo entre nós dois, aquilo que 'ele' fazia com Kanon não se aproximava disso nem um pouco.

Assim que alcançou o sexo de Kanon com o lábios, o lambeu com força e vontade, dessa vez a resposta de meu irmão foi um gemido... acalmei-me um pouco, isso significava que Kanon já não estava sendo tanto torturado assim.

"_Gostou não foi? Seu corpo não mente e sei que você está adorando isso..."_ Levantou os olhos e viu as bochechas coradas de meu irmão, ele estava gostando,mas algo me falava que aquilo não duraria para sempre. E estava plenamente certo.

Senti-o provocar cada vez mais meu irmão, lambia e sugava com força e com gosto todo o sexo de Kanon este se contorcia enquanto sentia todo o prazer percorrer seu corpo como uma onda de choques. Como sabia o que ele sentia? Podia ver em seu rosto suas expressões e também o conhecia muito bem, tanto nas horas de prazer quanto quando estávamos com os outros saints. Mas o que ele fez em seguida fez crescer a raiva que estava sentindo desde que tudo isso começou.

Além de estuprar Kanon até que ele chegasse a sangrar, ainda o provocou até ele ficar num estado totalmente desesperador...e o deixou lá, com suas próprias vontades. Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Tive vontade de estraçalhar aquele ser, como se atrevia a deixar meu irmão daquela maneira? Quem ele pensa que é para brincar assim com os outros???

Quando ele ficou de frente para o espelho pude vê-lo pela primeira vez.E pude conversar com ele... minha imagem sendo refletida no objeto oval do banheiro.

"Como se atreve a fazer isso com o Kanon?!!?"

"_Oras... você também queria se vingar da traição dele... Não fale que não gostou."_

"VOCÊ O ESTUPROU!!!! JAMAIS DESEJEI ISTO PARA MEU IRMÃO!!!"

"_Ahh você desejou.... acredite em mim... você também queria isso...e gostou."_

"JAMAIS!!!!! Você o machucou..eu nunca faria isso com ele...eu....eu...EU TE ODEIO!!!!"

Sei que logo em seguida soquei o espelho, mesmo não tendo como machuca-lo, minha raiva era tanta que queria acertá-lo de alguma forma. Quando dei por mim, milhares de cacos voavam em minha direção e tinha a mão direita ensangüentada, havia voltado para meu corpo.

Entrei imediatamente sob a água do chuveiro, queria me limpar o máximo possível...não aceitava que havia feito aquilo com quem amava. Devo ter ficado por muito tempo embaixo do jato de água quente, mas mesmo assim não sentia que meu corpo se limpava. Depois de ficar uns quarenta minutos, resolvi sair, teria que me conformar da maneira que estava.

Kanon estava desmaiado sobre a cama, de seus olhos ainda escorriam algumas lagrimas, e seu corpo parecia frágil, prestes a quebrar.O peguei com cuidado e o arrumei na cama, o cobrindo logo em seguida.Fiquei ao seu lado, o protegendo e o admirando, era incrível que mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda parecia tão inocente. Acariciei seu rosto suavemente, retirando uma de suas mechas de cabelo de sua fronte, não conseguia me desculpar pelo o estado em que ele se encontrava agora.Talvez por pensar demais, a ferida em minha mão tornou a sangrar e concentrei minha atenção na ferida aberta pelos cacos do espelho, se ela continuasse da maneira que estava, jamais iria se cicatrizar novamente.

Enquanto enfaixava a mão, vários pensamentos invadiram minha mente... afinal, quem era aquele outro eu, aquele que machucara meu amado irmão...? Será que ele era o meu verdadeiro eu...não...aquele não poderia ser minha verdadeira personalidade...aquele nunca, jamais....seria eu...

"Saga...?" A voz de Kanon cortou meus pensamentos, ele olhava para mim com certo medo no rosto.

"Sou eu..." Disse me aproximando da cama e me sentando nela, ato com que fez que meu irmão se encolhesse para longe de mim. Ele ainda estava apavorado por momentos atrás. "Kanon..."

"Saga!!!" Ele se jogou em meus braços e me abraçou forte.

"Sou eu Kanon..." Eu o abracei de volta e senti minha camisa se molhar levemente. Deve ter sido horrível para ele, pois não conseguia se acalmar..e só de lembrar que o culpado era eu... meu coração se partia em milhares de pedaços.

"Quem...? Quem era aquele outro..?" Ele perguntou me olhando de leve nos olhos, as lágrimas querendo cair novamente, mas ele se esforçava ao máximo para que isso não chegasse a acontecer.

"Eu não sei...mas creio que era eu mesmo..." Minha voz saiu cheia de pesos e culpa, era impossível encara-lo de frente agora.

"Nunca.Ele nunca será você...Saga... não deixa ele me machucar novamente..." A voz de Kanon era abafada por um inicio de choro. Nunca pensei que veria meu irmão chorar com seus 15 anos de existência, ele não era daquele tipo de pessoa que se emociona facilmente.

"Nunca mais Kanon..." O abracei novamente, mas ele logo se afastou de mim, as mãos meio machadas de meu sangue.

"Saga...você... o que aconteceu?!?! Você está todo machucado!!!" Vi o espanto e a preocupação nos olhos de Kanon e logo em seguida ele me analisava da cabeça aos pés.

"Não foi nada...apenas uma pequena briga..." Disse tentando acalma-lo, ele não precisava se preocupar comigo, não agora.

"Desculpe-me Saga... eu não percebi que você apenas ajudava o jovem de aquário..e acabou acontecendo tudo isso... tanto eu quanto você nos machucamos..." A voz dele era baixa e evitava me olhar nos olhos, suas mãos não paravam quietas e tentavam se segurar uma na outra. Sem pensar novamente o abracei mais forte.

"Ambos erramos... eu deveria ter te dito o que acontecia entre aqueles dois, e te falar que os ajudava..." Minha voz saiu mais calma e afagava os sedosos cabelos de Kanon delicadamente. "Você que deveria me desculpar..por tudo o que te fiz hoje..."

Minha resposta foi uma busca por meus lábios e o inicio de um longo e demorado beijo, que pareceu durar uma eternidade até finalmente se desfazer.

"Ama-me... você e não o outro..." Kanon me pediu olhando em meus olhos, depois de tomar fôlego, sua carinha era de quem acabava de experimentar um dos melhores momentos de sua vida.

"Sim...para sempre..." Respondi antes de deitá-lo na cama e de beijá-lo novamente.

Não importava o que acontecesse entre nós dois, algo muito mais forte do que o laço sangüíneo nos ligava, algo que nunca nem ninguém seria capaz de romper, a não ser um de nós dois.... algo que transpassava todas as provações e obstáculos que a vida nos colocasse... ou que algum dos dois criasse... algo que acontecia naquele momento entre nos dois... algo chamado amor...

FIM

Oissss!! Mesmo sendo uma fic pra concurso..eu não consigo ficar sem colocar minhas notinhas..intum..

1 Não sei se estou certa..mas sempre achei que o Kanon era o mais novo..sei lá, é um chute meu...e como o Kurumada não deixa isso claro na serie...

Bem, aconteceu tanta coisa enquanto escrevia, que mesmo que ela não ganhe, eu fiquei feliz de escreve-la.

Bjinhus

Keiko Maxwell


End file.
